Une belle après midi
by Noch
Summary: tout petit one shot sans prétention histoire de se rappeler comme c'est chouette de glander à l'ombre d'un arbre un jour de beau temps
1. Chapter 1

**Ouaich, applause, c'est la première fois que je termine une fic ( le premier qui dit oui mais elle est toute petite, je l'enquiquine :-)**

**Malheureusement les persos ne sont pas à moi ( et pourtant j'ai essayer) sauf Synophia et Olga :°-((**

**j'précise pour les homophobes, vous attardez pas, y a une petite pointe de slash ( et non, pas HPDM même si je les trouve trop mignons)**

C'était par une belleaprès midide septembre ensoleillée qu'un groupe de Serpentard s'était installé à l'ombre de 3 grands chênes au bord du lac et discutait avec animation.

Ils étaient 7, Drago Malefoy, leader incontesté, Pansy Parkinson, cerveau de la bande, Blaise Zanbini, séducteur en puissance, Théodore Nott, rêveur convaincu, Synophia Silver, vamp de service et enfin, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, armoire à glace.

La conversation valsait dangereusement entre _« comment rendre la vie de Potter impossible » _et _« comment assortir ses chaussures à son sac à main »._

Le silence finit par retomber et chacun s'affala un peu n' importe où pour profiter d'un calme relativement rare.

Théo observait avec attention la forme des nuages alors que Blaise ronflait comme un bienheureux, la tête appuyée sur son ventre.

Vincent et Drago étaient absorbés par une partie d'échec sorcier, le blondinet prenant l'avance de manière significative.

Pansy était plongée dans le Sorcière-hebdo de cette semaine, suivant avec avidité la relation tumultueuse entre Laura McBeth, la chanteuse des Bizzard Sister et Amaury Connors, le gardien vedette de l'équipe d'Australie.

Synophia tentait de battre le record du nombre de ricochet dont elle était déjà la détentrice tout en lorgnant quelques mâles musclés de Serdaigle qui faisait un water polo.

Grégory soufflait dans son harmonica, tentant d'en tirer des sons plus ou moins mélodieux, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

Synophia finit par se lasser de faire des ricochets et rejetant son interminable chevelure noire en arrière, elle prit son sac et se dirigea vers l'école en marmonnant un bref _« bibliothèque »._

Blaise la rattrapa en courant sans avoir oublié de poser ses lèvres un bref instant contre celles de son oreiller attitré.

Pansy déguerpit en courant en voyant se profiler au loin la silhouette d'Olga Kelor, une Pouffsoufle qui faisait un rentre dedans très discret à Drago depuis que Théo lui avait très clairement expliqué que Blaise était déjà prit. Drago fut tenté de l'imiter mais Olga était déjà sur lui, avec ses boucles d'or et son sourire de bébé sans défense.

Rien de comparable avec June Weasley, la cousine de Weasmoche qui était discrète et prévenante, ne manquant jamais de s'inquiéter pour lui alors qu'elle était plus maladroite que 3 Neville Londubat réunis.

La créature se lança dans un monologue passionné sur le pourquoi du comment de son extraaaordinaire cote de popularité, ce dont le blondinet se moquait comme de sa première chaussette.

Lorsqu'elle aborda son sujet fétiche : _« la couleur de vernis à ongle qu'elle avait sur les doigts de pieds »,_ le fier et distingué aristocrate Drago Alphonse Lucius Edgar Malefoy Black prit ses jambes à son cou et sprinta vers la salle commune des Serdaigles histoire de voir si June ne s'était pas encore tordu la cheville pour la 15 fois cette semaine.

Encore sous le choc de voir son prince charmant battre le record du monde du 400 mètre, Olga poussa un couinement de dépit et partit à la recherche d'Harry Potter, histoire de se faire consoler.

Un bref instant, Grégory cessa de souffler dans son harmonica, pour le plus grand bonheur de Vincent que la fuite de son adversaire n'avait pas plus préoccupé que ça, et il eut une pensée émue pour le pauvre gryffondor qui ne méritait quand même pas ça.

Il se leva et rentra au château car il venait de se rappeler que la petite Weasley lui avait promis une caisse de gâteau _« faits maison » _en échange du journal intime de Drago.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas hésité une seconde. L'amitié qui le liait au blondinet était forte mais elle ne concurrençait pas une boite de pâtisseries _Weasley_ (marque déposée).

Vincent trouvant que Drago mettait du temps à revenir fila à la volière écrire une lettre d'amour enflammée à l'élue de son cœur, Marguerite Boifort, une française qu'il avait rencontré pendant les vacances d'été, au stage _« comment devenir un parfait mangemort en 10 jours ? ». _

La jeune fille était un modèle de grâce et de légèreté et la puissance de son coup de poing dans le ventre avait achevé de séduire le jeune homme.

Lorsque le soleil déclina à l'horizon, Théo s'arracha à la contemplation des nuages.

Il n'avait pas vu Harry Potter s'enfuir vers le terrain de Quiditch, poursuivit par Olga pendant que Ronald Weasley s'étouffait de rire sous le regard réprobateur de sa petite amie qui tentait de le faire taire au moyen de son édition complète de « _l'Histoire de Poudlard 2 : le retour »._

Oui, c'était décidément une bien belle après midi.

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? j'ai un peu changé quelques traits de caractère des persos, c'est bien ou yvaut mieux que j'arrête tout de suite?**

**enfin pour toute remarque ou transmittion d'adresse d'hopital psy, c'est le petit bouton bleu situé au bas de l'appareil. merchi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou. Nochette le retour. alors les persos sont toujours pas à moi sauf de nouveau Synophia et Olga qui sont des créations de mon esprit tordu. j'adore, je peut leur faire ce que je veux et croyer moi elle va soufrir Olga.**

**si il y a ici des membres de la SPOSDEHMPLC ( société protectrie des Olga sans défenses et honteusement martyrisées par leur créatrices) manifaster vous:-)**

**c'est pas vraiment une suite, c'est juste un autre moment de vie de nos héros.**

Le vénérable Albus Dumbeldore, 134 ème directeur de Poudlard et grand détenteur de la palme d'or du meilleur imbécile heureux, regardait par la fenêtre de son bureau le tableau qui s'étendait sous ses pieds.

Les Serpentard de 7 années musardant dans la neige n'étaient pas un spectacle des plus communs.

Drago Malefoy faisait une cours enflammée à l'élue de son cœur, la petite June Weasley, Serdaigle de son état dont le bras droit était emprisonné dans un plâtre moldu asses imposant.

Pompom avait été réduite à utiliser cette méthode, la magie n'ayant plus aucun effet sur la pauvre demoiselle qui raflait avec succès la coupe des chutes les plus extraordinaires sans avoir besoin de monter sur un balai.

Tout à sa parade nuptial, le couple ne sentit pas venir le danger. Le prédateur se rapprochait de plus en plus, tout en silence. A quelques mètres de sa victime, il se ramassa sur lui même et bondit.

Drakynouchet chéri, c'est moi, ton petit cœur rose à la framboise, regarde ma robe de fiançailles.

Le Drakynouchet en question resta un instant muet d'horreur devant l'apparition. La créature qu'il pouvait reconnaître comme Olga portait une immense robe rose flashy en cuir qui la boudinait atrocement et qui était parsemée d'imposants nœud papillon de tulle verts pomme et jaune fluo. Une large bande de tulle rose passait en dessous de son menton et était noué au dessus de se tête en un gros nœud. La _« jeune fille » _arborait un sourire des plus béats.

Sa compagne ayant modérément apprécié le surnom de son petit copain, Drago put assister en direct à un catch féminin du plus bel effet dans la neige.

Pendant ce temps, Vincent et Théo faisaient un concours de sculptures de glaces ayant comme modèle Gregory qui prenait la pose, couché sur une peau de léopard en synthétique et portant en tout et pour tout un petit string en forme de feuille de vigne.

Vincent s'appliquait à coup de baguette magique et son chef d'œuvre ressemblait de façon frappante au portait de Günter l'imposant, le chef incontesté de la révolution des Gobelins qui avait comme principale caractéristique, un corps énorme pour une toute petite tête

Théo semblait avoir abandonné la compétition puisque la sculpture était un miracle d'art abstrait, composé de boules de neige, volants parmi des carrés de glace et se posant paroi sur des serpentins de feuilles mortes.

Tout cela sous le regard bienveillant de Blaise qui ripostait face à une Synophia déchainée qui marmonnait beaucoup à propos de vaincre le mal, d'éradiquer les Zanbini de la surface du globe et de bravoure exemplaire face à un Blaise sournois et vil.

Le dit Blaise Zanbini qui était en passe de périr étouffé sous la vague de neige que lui envoyait la réincarnation de George Bush lancé pleine puissance contre les infidèles, alors que Pansy à coté de lui ne bougeait pas le petit doigt pour l'aider tout en lui expliquant de quelle façon on pouvait périr à cause de la neige, précisant que l'ensevelissement était de loin la meilleure.

Heureusement pour lui, l'attention de son ex future meurtrière fut détournée par un cri de rage venant de derrière eux.

Pansy remarqua avec amusement le trio infernal de Gryffondor arrivé, Ron Weasley retenu tant bien que mal par ses 2 comparses. Le rouquin hurlait des insanités à Drago qui avait _« traitreusement poussé sa sangsue personnelle à attaquer insidieusement sa pauvre cousine sans défense »._ La dite cousine était par ailleurs entrain de prouver qu'elle avait de nombreuses dispositions pour le catch et la boxe. Elle étranglait Olga, avec sa nœud papillon sur la tête, dont le visage avait prit une jolie couleur violet foncé qui jurait avec sa robe et elle l'assommait vigoureusement avec son plâtre.

Pendant que Gregory qui bleuissait à vue d'œil rentrait se réchauffer au château et Blaise et Théo disparaissaient mystérieusement, le reste du groupe resta sur place, admirant la technique de combat de June. Vincent, Ron et Harry supportaient avec beaucoup de cri la cousine du rouquin alors que Pansy et Hermione faisait des pronostiques et notaient consciencieusement les paris tout en empêchant Drago d'allez se cogner la tête contre tous les arbres de la forêt interdite pour son rendez vous gâché.

Du haut de sa tour d'ivoire, la petite impératrice… pardon le grand Albus Dumbeldore réfléchissait à pleine turbines. Le secret de l'entente des Serpentards et des Gryffondors était peut être la, sous ses yeux. Il fallait s'unir contre les Pouffsouffles.

**Alors ça vous à plut? vraiment? si oui ( ou non) faite fonctionner le petit bouton bleu en bas de l'écran.**

**A+**


	3. Chapter 3

**et voila encore un one shot mais qui n'est pas du tout centré sur les Serpentard mais bien sur l'illustre Sévérus Snape. alors blabla habituel, non, ils ne sont pas à moi du tout mais à JK Rowling (elle en a de la chance !)**

**merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui lise cette fic et encore plus à tous ceux qui m'envoient de gentils petit messages très encourageants, j'adore et je promet d'y répondre dès que j'aurais un peu de temps. quand à surmenage, j'y bosse mais j'ai un peu du mal pour le moment.**

**mais place à la lecture et désolée d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe que j'ai pu y laisser, j'ai pas eut le temps de tout corriger. d'ailleur si il y a une brave victime qui veut bien se dévouer, je lui en serais très reconaissante.**

**

* * *

**

Le très craint et très respecter professeur Sévérus Rogue (Sevy pour les intimes) était assis à son bureau, le dos droit et l'air sombre entrain de barbouiller contentieusement les copies de ses élèves de rouge fluo, serties de remarque soigneusement préparées.

« _Mr Potter, je joins à cette copie navrante de stupidité un bon pour un séjour illimité à St Mangouste, ne me remercier pas »_

_« Mr Londubat, les gouttes de sueur ne sont pas un ingrédient essentiel à l'ensemble des potions comme vous sembler le croire »_

_« Mr Weasley si vous vous décidiez avec Miss Granger à ne pas montrer en direct à vos camarades et moi-même comment vous compter perpétuer l'espèce humaine, mon estomac vous en serait vivement reconnaissant »_

_« Miss Patil je ne doute pas que la couleur de votre verni à ongle spécial brillance que vous vous appliquer sur les doigts de pied passionne toute la classe aussi irez vous en entretenir longuement Mr Rusard demain à 18 h »_

Un rictus de sadisme profond marquait ses traits blafards soigneusement mis en valeur par son shampoing graissant testé et approuver pour scrout à pétard.

Il rangea soigneusement les copies des Gryffondors de 7 années avant de se préparer à aller dîner dans la grande salle.

Il parcourut les couloirs, ses robes noires tourbillonnant derrière lui avec une grâce particulièrement étudiée dont il était très fier. Après tout, il s'y était entraîné pendants des semaines, en face de son miroir.

Soudain des hurlements alertèrent l'abominable professeur très craint et très respecté. Vérifiant que personne ne regardait, il se mit à exécuter une magnifique danse de la victoire avant de partir en sautillant sur la pointe des pieds pour faire le moins de bruit possible comme dans les films d'espionnage moldu.

Il surgit de derrière une armure avec une grimace de sadisme nullement feinte et il se retint de pousser un cri de joie en voyant Drago Malefoy étrangler vigoureusement Harry Potter.

Se retenant à grand peine de prendre le jeune Serpentard dans ses bras pour le couvrir de baiser afin de le remercier de la joie qu'il lui faisait, le maitre des potions prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer dans son sport favori, « _mettre le Harry Potter en retenue par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables »._

Monsieur Potter veuillez cesser immédiatement de prendre ce teint violet qui ne vous va vraiment pas et cessez de respirer comme un phoque je vous prie, nous ne sommes pas dans un zoo, quoi que Miss Granger soit parfaite dans le rôle du castor.

Il vit avec plaisir la jeune fille lui lancer un regard venimeux alors que son petit ami rougissait de façon totalement spectaculaire.

Potter, 30 points en moins pour ne pas avoir retrouvé un teint normal et 40 de moins pour respirer avec autant de bruit.

Il marqua une petite pause avant de continuer avec un sourire démentiel.

en fait non, pour respirer tout court. Sans oublier les 50 points pour avoir déloyalement attaquer Mr Malefoy alors que vous étiez en surnombre. Et 60 points en moins pour Mr Weasley et Miss Granger qui ont été témoin de cette attaque particulièrement lâche sans avoir lever le petit doigt pour aller prévenir vos professeurs

Il passa sous silence le fait qu'il y avait en plus dans le couloir Miss Parkinson, Mr Crabbe, Mr Goyle, Mr Zanbini, Mr Nott, Mr Avery, Mr Lestrange, Mc Flint et Mr Smith. Et que Granger et Weasley étaient soumis au sortilège de pétrificus totalus.

150 points pour Serpentard pour avoir courageusement résister à l'attaque massive et déloyale des Gryffondors.

Sévérus Snape fit demi-tour avec un sourire presque béat et rejoignit son cachot en pensant avec délectation aux regards furibonds des rouges et or.

Décidément rien ne valait d'être professeur à Poudlard.

* * *

**Alors, ça c'est passé comment ?**

**pas de problème, la vengance des Gryffodnors contre Sevy sera surement au programme d'ici quelques temps. j'en peux rien, il est super chouette à traumatiser.**

**donc une petite apréciation ça fait toujours plaisir et à la prochaine**


End file.
